Future Shock
by Ellanore Einstein
Summary: This is a gift to Murr-Miay. G1-ish: A "mysterious" Decepticon from comes from the future, craving Optimus' love and Megatron who also wants the Prime. Optimus is soon at the center of the two's affections and will eventually be forced to choose... Megatron? Or... Galvatron? Mushy, fluffy and sticky! Hooray! MegatronXOptimus and GalvatronXOptimus pairings.


**Disclaimer:** The Transformers and all of awesome robots and mythology is not mine. This story and the writing inside it, is mine however and thievery is not tolerated. So if you wish to post this or any other story I produce on other websites or to "tweak" it to "your" own kind of story, you know what I mean, you must _**always**_ get my permission first or give the respectful credit towards myself somewhere in it. Thank you.

**A/N:** This story is a gift for my good friend Murr-Miay but can be for anybody who favors Megatron/Optimus and Galvatron/Optimus pairings. Heavily inspired by Murr-Miay's own picture, "Cooperation" (which I might add is so very awesome...! and highly recommends anybody who is curious to look on her DeviantART page...!)

This fic contains sticky mech-on-mech interfacing, threesomes and crazy Galvatron.

* * *

**Future Shock**

Life for both Autobot and Decepticon factions was becoming a blessing considering their leaders finally had enough of the destruction and death of their eon long war coupled with the horrible energy crisis that pushed them both to at last make a truce.

At first the two armies had a hard time getting along being so used to fighting each other for so long, which was understandable. However many barriers, both physical and emotional, began to break down with the years and soon it was hard to imagine a several billion year war had gone on between them.

Many Autobots and Decepticons began to pair up since mating and bonding was now available without the threat of combat snatching the away and even cross-faction pairs were soon becoming pretty common.

The leaders of the now simply, Transformers race had lots of rocky moments trying to work together. Megatron was rough and stubborn and Optimus was patient and kind. Oil and water. The sword and the shield. Yet despite the fights they had a burning chemistry between them both if you will, that had existed even before the treaty.

Both felt it and knew about it but neither had chosen to act on it. Prime cared about the tyrant despite also hating his arrogance, self-importantness, brutishness and oppressive attitude. The Decepticon leader on the other hand, much more secretly, loved the Autobot leader's bravery, beauty, intelligence and kindness but hated the Prime's soft-sparked, naive, selfless and innocent nature as well.

However, neither of these proud mechs could have been ready for a visitor from another time who was going to make them question what they really felt for one another.

* * *

"Why do obsess over these filthy creatures so much, Prime? I begrudgingly admit a trade with them is rather wise considering the great renewable resources on their planet, but also granting them freedom to research at _our_ culture, _our_ technology when they can so very easily turn on you...! You are so soft...!" Megatron growled testily to the other mech sitting beside him.

Optimus sighed at his companion's snide comment as they both sat in their large desk chairs in their shared office. The Prime was so tried of the old ex-tyrant's jars to his decisions. "Megatron, don't start, I am very stressed with the sheer amount of data pads that have piling up lately. Besides, I might add, it is kinda your fault for scaring away the humans from helping us with energy crisis and we are slowly losing face with them. Now I have to settle them down for another attempt to repair the fractured trust we share next Earth Wednesday."

The Decepticon narrowed his glowing crimson optics and growled. Primus help him, his co-leader was so damned naive when it came to humanity. "Repair the trust? Or attack us? Is it really worth it when they are quite unpredictable fleshies." he hissed incredulous.

"Because Megatron, for the last time, they can really aid with the energy crisis and the repair to Cybertron. I know the threat is there, but the need outweighs the threat! I know what I am doing so stop worrying!" The Autobot leader barked wanting the larger silver robot to just drop it.

The gun rose up from his seat and was about to continue when a very loud bang that rocked the whole hull of the fused Ark and Nemesis ships, stooped the rebuttal.

'_Sir, there has been an accident in the lab. It's Wheeljack again._' Shockwave spoke slightly peeved over the com to both leaders.

Megatron rolled his optics at the incompetence the Autobot inventor. It was the work of Primus that the Ark was still mostly intact from that fool's antics. '_It is not my concern what the little idiot continues to ruin, Shockwave._' he responded with a snarl back to the scientist.

'_But sir, it should concern you. Something- no, someone came out of the experimental SpaceBridge 3.5 from the explosion._' the purple mech replied calmly to his fervent leader.

'_Who? Autobot? Decepticon?_' Optimus asked the Decepticon while rising up from his chair, concerned if any mech was injured.

'_I... genuinely do not know._' Shockwave said quietly, dislike evident in his tone as he truly despised the unexpected in his work.

'_We'll be right over._' Prime finished assertively, rushing out the office door.

The ex-tyrant groaned but followed after him to the testing laboratory.

The Autobots and Decepticons that were working in the lab scrambled out of the smoke engulfed room with the sound of loud powerful cannon fire being heard inside.

The Decepticon leader feeling his accomplished battle programming flaring angrily, activated his fusion cannon with an arthritic hum and ran inside, the semi robot close behind him. While firing a blast into the direction of a recent blast, he sensed the rogue mech from he bellowed at. "Who dares fire onto our base?!"

The mech in the smog turned to the shout and growled savagely, ruby optics shimmering from the intense heat of reddish smoke. "None of your concern fool..." his deep crisp voice rumbled annoyed before lifting his cannon in his direction and cycling the energy within.

"Hold your fire!" the Autobot leader shouted with the barrel of his ion cannon pointed at the unknown robot's helm just as the smoke subsided though the emergency air vents.

The rogue mech glared in the red and blue robot's direction before his carmine optics widened dramatically. "Optimus... Prime...?" he whispered his cannon arm going limp and dropping to hang beside him.

"Do I know you?" the semi asked cautiously tilting his helm a bit.

"No... Probably not... but I know you... Oh yes I do..." the foreign mech said stepping out of the remaining smoke cloud revealing his full form in detail. He was Decepticon but a model both leaders had never seen before. Mostly purple steel with greyish white, red and orange but familiar cerise optics.

Optimus froze in the deep stare the rogue mech pierced his own gentle sapphire optics with. The purple robot moved over to virtually touch their chest together and raised his hand to softly caress the Prime's masked face, completely ignoring the ion cannon still raised to him.

Megatron felt a surge of fury blister at the sight of the other touching his co-leader's face. "I kindly advise you to back away from, Optimus, stranger." he hissed.

The rogue gave the silver mech a sideways glower. "I don't answer to you." he growled right back before continuing to simply gaze mesmerized at the truck.

"If you will not answer for him, then maybe you will answer for me. Who are you?" the Autobot leader asked carefully watching for any signs of threat from the other.

The purple mech gently grabbed the Prime's free hand, bent his helm forward and softly kissed the royal blue hand. "For you my dear, Optimus, I will always answer for you... I am Galvatron." he spoke huskily, licking his dermas of the red and blue mech's flavor.

"Ohhhh..." Optimus vented, blushing at the very charming notion but snapped out of his temporary daze when he heard Megatron growl nastily nearby. "Where are you from?"

"The far future my dear, Prime. An alternative timeline to be exact." Galvatron spoke while lovingly caressing Prime's hand, almost in awe at simply touching the gentle servos.

"I am sorry, you speak so fondly of me but I do not believe I have ever met you." the Autobot leader spoke shyly, still blushing horribly.

Galvatron laughed wholeheartedly. "Maybe in this time, but in mine I am very _familiar_ with you..." he purred sultry right in the semi's audio.

Megatron silently furious at being ignored for so long and unable to stand this display any longer, violently shoved the two mechs apart with himself standing in front of his co-leader. "This is all ever so adorable but what is the meaning behind your attack?" he snarled, glaring at the purple mech as if he would melt from it.

The future Decepticon frowned. "I truly meant no harm, I was simply surprised to be sent here, back in time. However, since I am happy to Optimus Prime." he finished by grinning at the red and blue robot.

"What exactly is your connection with him...?" the Decepticon leader asked suspicious, liking this strange future mech less and less every time he spoke.

"We were enemies, but I had always secretly wished he and I weren't the whole time..." Galvatron said quietly while looking up at the ceiling with a faraway expression.

The silver mech's glare darkened, not believing a word but the semi robot's spark bled for him. "Well... If you truly intend to do no harm, Galvatron, you are welcome to stay here."

Megatron flinched and turned to Optimus like he had just slapped him. "...What...?!" he silently shouted in disbelief.

Galvatron beamed brightly. "Thank you, my sweet, Optimus. I will not betray your trust." he grinned happily as he left to further inside the combined ships.

"What in Primus' name are you doing...?!" the Decepticon leader said outraged to the other mech.

"Trust my judgement, Megatron. Please." the red and blue mech spoke tired of the other's stubbornness to trust other people before he turned and left before the silver robot could respond.

The gun merely watched his co-leader depart. He really didn't feel good about this Galvatron mech at all...

* * *

Life soon went back to normal, well as typical as it was going to be for the Autobots and Decepticons but for their leaders it was anything but normal. Galvatron was always seen trying to court Optimus whenever he could, mostly when Prime was done with his work for the day and was returning to his private room which he shared with his co-leader.

The Decepticon leader did not like the purple mech at all. It wasn't his mannerisms which were much more refined than his or his demeanor. It was just him in general. Constantly wanting to get Prime's attention at every turn. It made his energon oil boil.

Today was no different. The purple robot was right there waiting, right on cue to jump the Prime the second he and the silver robot emerged.

The future Decepticon smiled warmly, completely ignoring Megatron who was mere feet away from the semi. "Optimus, I know this unexpected and not in my place to ask but would you mind taking a walk with me?"

As was also becoming a habit, the ex-tyrant growled, trying to calm himself remembering the red and blue mech did not show any real interested so he would as usual, kindly turn him down right about now. Instead though he heard something else entirely from his co-leader.

"I guess... You certainly have been persistent enough." the truck shrugged, figuring why shouldn't he try to spend some time with a mech who has obvious interest in him. Primus knows how long he had wanted the silver mech to.

The Decepticon leader's optics widened as he gazed at the Autobot leader unbelieving. Why did he suddenly agree now? Did he really not care about him anymore...?

Galvatron grew a wild fanged smile on his facial plating. "Excellent!" he roared ecstatic and grabbed Optimus by the arm, pulling the surprised Prime away and leaving a stunned Megatron alone.

The red and blue mech said yes? Why...? And why did it feel like his world had just crashed down? The gun robot screwed his face in a furious expression and stomped silently after the pair.

The purple mech dragged the Autobot leader away from the wandering Autobots and Decepticons in the halls to roughly shove the semi forward into a darkened storage room. The future Decepticon slammed his large hands on either side of the other smaller mech's helm, preventing any easy escape. "No more games, Prime..." he spoke darkly, ruby optics glimmering eerily in the dark.

Optimus now very nervous, wished he had more room to move away from the increasingly disturbing situation. "What are you-?" he began before his face mask was forcibly stripped from his facials in a rapid move mere seconds before his soft dermas were captured in a boisterous passionate kiss.

Prime gasped, shocked as he placed his hands on Galvatron's chest plating and sharply pushed the other away. "S-Stop!" he cried trying to leave out the open door.

The purple robot growled obsessively and grabbed the fleeing Autobot's arm, yanking him back to his heated front. "No... I have waited for the chance to see you again after so many lonely years without you... I can not stop..." he hissed hungrily in the other's audios.

The red and blue mech shivered in fear, truly scared at the possibility of being raped, when Megatron who had followed and heard the commotion suddenly rushed forward, ramming Galvatron away with a bent arm. "That's quite enough, Galvatron!" he snarled at the future mech, grabbing the frightened truck in a protective embrace.

The purple robot snarled at the interference but knew he couldn't reach the Prime without him further becoming frightened of him or the silver mech tearing him apart. "Fine..." he growled, storming out of room in a rage.

The Decepticon leader continued to faintly growl in the direction the other had left when a soft voice from his co-leader caught his attention. "What is wrong with you, Megatron...?" he asked exasperated at the sudden inexplicable shifts of behavior today.

The gun mech frowned, slightly peeved. "What was saving you from that molester considered a bad thing now?" he replied sourly.

"No! No... I want to know why you did it. Why went you could care less about my personal life sudden come to my rescue...?" the Autobot whispered while looking away, wondering if by some small chance this proved he cared a bit about him.

Megatron lost some of his developing momentum at the question. "I don't know... I just wanted the fragger off you." he spoke dry but honest, turning his helm to side to conceal a growing blush that came on his face from the embarrassing words.

The truck's azure optics widened before he sweetly smiled. This was the first time the silver robot had ever attempted to be nice with him. "...Thank you, Megatron."

The Decepticon's spark jolted in its casing. "Yeah, yeah..." he muttered dismissively as he lightly pushed away from the red and blue mech.

* * *

Days beyond the little incident, that obstinate barrier that had been blocking the leaders from truly making a connection was starting to come down. Every day with the growing amount of energy from reestablished trust Optimus had repaired just in time, the feelings around each other seemed to get more warm and comfortable. Even enough to begin to touch each other's arms, hands and thighs, most intentional.

Galvatron seemed to disappear as well, not that it bothered Megatron that wasn't around to bug his co-leader constantly. It was becoming grating to him and he certainly didn't need that when Prime was going to go into heat soon.

Naturally Primes in heat gave off the richest most irresistible scents of all mechs. Obviously being a very beautiful mech and a Prime to boot made him an obvious target for possible partners so he spent the rest of the week in his and the silver mech's berthroom.

During of which the gun was swamped with both his work and the Autobot leader's. He loathed desk work so much... He questioned how the red and blue robot kept himself together with this mental torture.

Halfway through one of the many stacks, a comm from his co-leader rattled him from his dull work daze.

'_Hi, Megatron..._' Optimus spoke lustfully, slurring a bit as if he was overcharged.

'_What do you want, Optimus? I am really in no mood to play games._' Megatron grumbled, not wanting to talk to the Autobot when he was at the peak of heat cycle. He really did not want to go to their room and lose control...

'_I was just wondering if you could help me after you're finished..._' the Prime purred, deep voice vibrating through the silver mech's armor.

The Decepticon's dermas thinned and his black hands clenched into tight fists as frame's inner systems awoke. '_Prime, admittedly we have been getting better around each other, which is nice in a way but we are not cozy._'

'_I don't believe you... Please... Please help feel better..._' the red and blue robot whimpered pitifully, literally begging him to come in their room and frag him.

The ex-tyrant almost slapped his hand to his face. He was going to regret this... his co-leader was as far from his normal state but if the dumbaft wouldn't shut up about it... '_Fine. If it sates your damned estrus._' he growled swiftly getting up from his chair.

Megatron stomped away from the giggling Prowl and Jazz in the nearby offices who spotted his mood, whom he was convinced were having the time of their lives giving him so much loathed work and not properly dealing with the truck's hunger to help him concentrate headed for his room. After keying the code and stepping inside he was almost floored by the rich heat scent that smelled of hot copper, fresh gasoline and new tires floating in the air like a heavy shroud. "Damn...!" he muttered trying to regain himself but it was hard.

"Ohhhh... Megatron..." a sensual bass tone caressed his audios from nearby. Turning he saw his co-leader leaning on the door frame to his personal berthroom purring steamily. "Why did you make me wait...?" he purred, optics dim to rich cobalt, colorful shiny and inviting and glittering lubricant streaming down his thighs in great quantities.

The silver mech felt like he was going to pass out with the sheer amount of primal programming that was gripping his helm. "Prime..." he hissed, crimson optics glowing fiercely as arousal spiked erratically inside him.

Wandering over to the large couch near their tv, the semi swayed his copious pearl hips and leaned over the back, gazing back at the Decepticon leader. "Is it because I was bad...? I am going to be punished now...?" he mewled, aft slightly raised and moving temptingly.

The ex-tyrant vented hotly, gritting his fangs as his spike clanged hard against the panel holding it. He walked stiffly, sheer willpower keeping himself from charging like a madmech and fragging him senseless. "Why... You want me to...?" he growled, black fists to resist the urge to grab the shapely aft offered to him.

Optimus gasped wantonly, curving his chassis into the sofa as he playfully chewed. "Mmmmm... _Yes..._" he mewled sweetly.

One word was all it took. Emotions and raging physical need exploded. Megatron grabbed Prime by the hips and grinded his groin plating harsh enough to create small showers of sparks. "Then by the hand of Primus I swear I'm going to break the walls, the floor and even the furniture with you on it." he rumbled amorously.

The red and blue mech squealed in delight, pushing back into hot ebony pelvic metal. "Ahhhhh! Yes!" he cried throwing his helm into the air.

The ex-tyrant snarled viciously and twisted the Autobot leader's helm around to give a harsh sideways kiss, fangs poking into plump platinum dermas with more passion than caution.

The truck whined and turned around in the other's grip, wrapping his arms around the Decepticon leader's broad shoulder armor while kissing him fully, codpiece rubbing against the larger mech's.

Megatron growled lustfully and wildly ran his hands over the slick colorful chassis against him. "_I am going to frag you senseless, Prime...!_" he hissed between his denta very hauntingly similar to his old threatening tone of voice in battle but had a different meaning entirely now.

"Yesssss! Yes, Megatron!" Optimus crisply cried out before biting into the silver mech's coolant dripping neck and though Autobots did not have the large noticeable fangs Decepticons did Autobots still sported large enough canine denta to pierce with.

"Rrraaaawwrr! _Prime!_" the gun roared at the denta piercing the black soft cabling of his throat, his systems blazed with fiery ardor. Decepticons loved being rough and wild during interfacing, much more so in heat.

The ex-tyrant too aroused to bother with too much foreplay, swiftly slid his panel back, large dripping spike springing out at the ready before quickly grabbing the slightly smaller robot's soaking wet legs, spreading them .

The Autobot desperately clung to his co-leader, feeling his aft firmly placed on the couch's arm. "Ahhhh! Haah! M-Megatron...!" he panted, frame shaking with pent up lust and building pleasure.

The larger mech smirked evilly and pushed forward with a powerful kiss, rolling them both onto the sofa. Pulling away, watching their blended spittle drool out of the corners of Optimus' venting mouth before growling and biting graceful neck cables.

The Prime gasped, moaning loudly as his panel quickly slid away to reveal his heavily aroused interfacing equipment. "Oh, Primus above...! Mmmmmmpphhh! Megatron... Hahhhh... You're stalling... I want you... _now_...!" the Autobot leader pleaded while digging his finger's tips into the creases of the Decepticon's thick metal skin, jabbing the compact muscle cables.

Megatron's entire massive chassis shook in want at the desperate touching before stabbing his black spike inside in one fluid motion. "Uhhhhh... YES... Rrrraaarrrr... Ahhhhh...!" The gun mech growled in ecstacy at the snug walls squeezing him, before roughly suckling the energon oil from the love bites in his neck and groping the red and blue robot's shapely frame.

Prime wailed in rapture, hands working furiously over the other's muscular silver frame trying to return the favor. "M-Megatron... Ahhhh! Haaaahhhh! M-more...! More!" he licked and sucked his own love bites he made on the ex-tyrant's neck.

The Decepticon leader's hands trailed down to grab a hold of the truck mech's hips, compressing the smaller mech down into the couch's cushioning with his hard chest. "You are so... wet and... Mmmmmmrrrrr... tight... Primus... you are undoing me...!" he grunted arduously with each spearing unrestrained thrust as coolant began to drip off his handsome face plates.

The red and blue mech mewled, moving in perfect sync with the larger robot above him, trying to get the massive rod deeper and deeper inside of his leaking port. "Yes, Megatron! Harder! Aaaahhhh! I... Haaahhh...! going to...!" he wailed his arms flopping back to desperately grip the couch as his very much needed overload built up.

The silver robot smirked at the delicious sight and twisted himself with each increasing drive, his sharp claw tips digging into the Autobot's hips as his own release grew inside him. "That's right, Prime... Rrrraaaa...! Say my name...! Tell me who is making you feel so good!" he vented huskily on the truck's audio.

Optimus shook horribly and quickly kissed Megatron before whipping his helm back with a harsh gasp as overload quickly struck. "AHHHH! HAAHHHH! M-MEGATRON!" he screamed as he gouged the couch with his servos, optics shining bright and his frame frozen in place as it distinctly vibrated.

The Decepticon tore away from the Prime with a wet sound and roared. "AAAAHHHHH! YESSSSS! OPTIMUS PRIME!" he shouted viciously riding through his orgasm as his claws dragged down as his grip went numb in the overload, creating long scratches down his co-leader's white hips and thighs.

The Autobot leader didn't even feel the cuts as his cable ejaculated its fiery essence high up into the air to splatter on his own frame before he flopped down on the couch, drooling and slightly twitching in pure rapturous pleasure.

Megatron groaned when he pulled out, transfluid and lubricant seeping out of the other's loosened valve before falling back on the soft pillow resting by the couch's arm in the other direction. "Damn..." he outtaked, wiping his forehelm and licking up his and the semi's oral fluid still on his dermas.

When sanity returned at the moment the haze of the aftermath vanished, Optimus fidgeted and whined sadly.

The silver mech softly resting, cracked open a weary ruby optic at the smaller robot. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Megatron..." Prime whispered, ashamed of his erratic behavior. He had to had looked no better than a damned pleasurebot.

The ex-tyrant's optic ridges mildly raised at the apology. "For what? Being a lustful little beast in your heat?" he said lazily waving his hand to brush aside the unneeded apology.

The Autobot didn't say anything for a moment. "Mostly... ...Are you angry...?" he asked timidly, worried about a possible aggressive reaction he was all too used to from his co-leader.

The gun was silent for a couple of moments before answering. "...No. Technically if it wasn't for this I would have rammed into you eventually. Because I may have... become a slight bit fond of you, Prime." he admitted, leaning on his hands.

Optimus optics widened before he smiled warmly and moved on top of Megatron's still cooling frame, nuzzling the broad chest lovingly. "I want to do again... This time not like interface hungry animechs, like actual lovers..." he purred, tracing the silver plating with a sole digit.

The silver mech chuckled while grabbing Prime's pert aft, squishing it in his large hands. "You are such a sentimental fool... I secretly found it both annoying and fascinating."

The semi robot didn't reply to the mild tease, instead he lowered his frame down to slowly rub their sensitive still cooling metal skin together.

The Decepticon leader lightly growled as his systems flared back to life. He jabbed his erecting spike around the smaller mech's oozing valve but didn't enter.

"Aaaahhhh...! Megatron..." the red and blue robot squeaked before rubbing his own spike on the other mech's broad chest plates.

The ex-tyrant looked at the lovely cable poking him and smirked. "Ohhhh... Well, look at this..." he muttered playfully as he lightly stroked the smooth ivory shaft and rubbed his thumb along the leaking sapphire head.

"Mmmmmmmhhh! Ahhhh...! M-Megatron!" the truck panted, shivering as his interface rod was touched and his port teased with upcoming penetration.

The gun continued to play with the other slightly smaller robot's spike as his own black cable still nudging around the twitching hole, its thick head barely pushing inside. "You are so beautiful in passion, Optimus..." he cooed licking up the red faced mech's cheeks.

Optimus looked away shyly at the comment, not used to such sweet words from his co-leader. "Mmmmm... Thank you... Hahhhhh..." he panted before moaning when Megatron nibbled the windows on his chest.

The Decepticon chuckled at how adorable the Prime could moan just from his touch as he guided the red and blue robot's hips down to have his valve slowly swallow his spike. "Ride me..." the silver mech purred sultry licking his dermas.

The Autobot leader bashfully bit his plump dermas and lifted his body to then slide down on the large cable inside of him. "F-Frag... You're... Hahhhh... big...! Ahhhhh!" he gasped at the wide stretch pushing apart his still sensitive port walls.

The gun mech groaned at the sheer wetness compressing his mechhood now that he had more of the luxury to enjoy it. "Aaaahhhhhh... Very nice... Mmmmrrrr..."

The red and blue robot whimpered and gasped, arms quaking against the larger mech's chest for balance. "Too... much... S-So good...!" he ventilated hotly, shyly covering his panting mouth.

"No, don't hide your facials, Prime... I've had enough of that for several Cybertronian lifetimes..." Megatron growled mildly, gently removing the Prime's trembling sapphire hands from his carmine face before ruthlessly thrusting deep inside his co-leader.

Optimus threw his helm and squealed in pure pleasure. "Aaahhhhhh...! You...! Aaahhhhh... damned fragger, haaahhhhh...!" he rumbled semiconsciously moving his frame up off the ample spike to slam down and cry out.

The silver mech grinned malevolently and bit into the truck's windowed chest plates, hips moving in perfect timing to the other mech's movements. "That's a good boy... _Ride me..._" he purred darkly sweet.

The slightly smaller Autobot squeaked as a burning second overload grew in his systems with each thrust. "Mmmmmhhh! M-Megatron! I...! Ahhhhhh! I-!" he howled, timbre voice deliciously cracked from the ecstasy.

The Decepticon leader hissed as his own completion developed. "Yessss... Optimus...! Mmmmmmrrrr... You feel... so good...! Rrrrraa..." he bared his sharp fangs as the pleasure broke his smug expression into a more sexually desperate one as he gripped the red and blue mech's pearly white hips harder as well as thrusting even deeper and faster.

The Prime lightly screamed as he was gasping too hard. "Ahhhhhh, Megatron! Hahhh...! I'm...! I'm going to...!" he mewled nectarously innocent, completely opposite of what he had behaved like earlier.

The ex-tyrant drove himself with all his might, drooling from the side of his mouth from the very force each thrust, feeling hot overload drift so close it was almost painful. "Aaaaahhhhrrrr! Yes! Cum with me, Prime!" he snarled, feeling hot lubricant slide down his thighs.

Optimus didn't need to be told just one last powerful thrust and the world became blurry white. "HOLY PRIMUS ABOVE! MEGATRON!" he yelled, his chassis spasming in overload and his spike, rubbed raw against muscular gun-grey armor, fired across Megatron's metal skin this time.

The Decepticon leader felt the wet, coiling walls of Prime's valve compress his spike, squishing his spike firmly in place creating a passionate second climax. "YESSS! RRRRRRAAARRRR! PRIME!" he roared, throwing his helm back as his frame arched, shaking horribly.

The Autobot whined in pure satisfaction before he collapsed forward into his co-leader's powerful arms.

The ex-tyrant held his limp co-leader to his smoldering metal as his orgasm came and faded. "Mmmmmrrrr... That's just how I like it, Optimus... Wet and messy..." he purred, nuzzling into the other mech's soft neck cables while playing with their combined gooey mess on their couch.

The red and blue robot didn't hear him. His systems were too taxed from dealing with his heat peak and the gun mech's passionate interfacing, but somehow knew what he was saying. And quite frankly agreed completely.

* * *

Despite coming to terms with the fact that something other than sexual attraction was developing at a slow pace between the two leaders, old habits prevented its growth tremendously. Both mechs were so stubborn to adapt better to each other, especially Megatron that conflicts unfortunately happened. Dealing with these fights were almost too much for Optimus to constantly take day after day. Today, it was a exceptionally bad one.

The Prime stormed into his personal chamber that he had shared with his co-leader and slammed the door shut, locking it tight manually. "Who does that fragger think he is?! Arrogant son of a glitch!" he snarled venomously throwing his chassis onto his berth fitfully.

"Another fight, my dear?" a soft but chilling voice spoke spooking the Autobot leader to bolt upright and immediately turn its direction. Glowing rubies shined ominously from the dark before coming closer into the dim lighting enough to be seen properly.

"Gal... Galvatron..." the semi whispered silently, definitely alarmed at seeing the mysterious mech again after such an unpleasant experience a while ago backed away until his back plates bumped against the wall at the back of the berth. "What are you doing in my room? Are you going to attempt to molest me again?"

Galvatron frowned at seeing the leery and frightened behavior. "No... I was... out of line to do that... I deeply apologize for my reprehensible behavior. Please... forgive me my dear, Optimus..." he whispered apologetically, crawling toward the red and blue mech before nuzzling his helm against his grill in a submissive gesture.

Prime rumbled moodily but soon dropped it. It was a simple one time thing. One shouldn't hold grudges for that. "You are forgiven. But why, may I ask, possessed you to do such a thing?"

The future Decepticon was silent for the longest time, simply staring at him as if hypnotized and moving his fingers along his facials. "You have no idea how much you mean to me, Optimus..." he whimpered optics shimmering with cleaning fluid being held back.

Optimus optics widened in concern at the other's sorrow and gently grabbed the purple mech's wandering servos on his face in an attempt to console him.

"The last time I saw you was so long ago but it feels like an eternity to me..." the purple mech continued lowering his optics away from the Autobot leader's pertaining own.

"Seeing you dying in my arms from the horrible wounds of battle... At the time I loathed you and relished seeing you die, which I foolishly did for a time but after living for thousands of years without your voice, your touch... just you... I realized I made the worse mistake in all of my long life..." the cannon robot whimpered pitifully.

"I... died...?" the truck whispered deathly disturbed at being told he had died in this future.

Galvatron sadly bit his bottom derma before sadly replying. "Yes..."

"Why... did you want kill me...?" Prime asked softly.

"I hated you that's why!" the cannon robot suddenly shouted startling the smaller red and blue mech a bit. "But I needed you... Primus you were the very reason I felt so complete... perfect..." he continued, embracing the stunned semi robot forlornly.

"I know you are not the same Optimus Prime who I felt pass in my arms but I feel it must be said regardless... I am sorry... I didn't mean to kill you..." the future Decepticon wailed softly.

"I never wanted you to die... I need you... I want you..." the purple mech choked softly into Optimus' audio fin.

Prime shivered under the sheer passion pushed into his noble spark from those tender words. Megatron never talked to him like that... and yet this mech fed him so much love and devotion it crushed his spark in sweet waves. "Who... are... you...?" he asked in awe.

"I will tell you later... first I wish to melt into your steel..." Galvatron growled hungrily before viciously locking his dermas into the Autobot's while shoving him back into the cushions.

This time the semi didn't bother fighting back, instead the Autobot leader threw his arms around the larger Decepticon's thick neck and kissed back wanting to give all the love he was being given just as hard back.

The cannon mech snarled in obsession, claws gripping the other's hips hard, drawing out energon oil. "I want you... Optimus..." he hissed, baring his fangs as if he wished to devour the red and blue mech before him.

Optimus moaned into the purple robot's mouth until a thought struck him. Megatron shared this room with him and angry at him or not, he eventually had to come in to recharge sometime and when he did, his co-leader would catch them in mid-coitus. Pulling away to trail their combined saliva the Prime panted. "W-Wait... Megatron could come in..."

"I care little if he sees us... Forget him... I will not be denied this any longer..." Galvatron growled before shoving his body down onto the Autobot's as his large hands wandered anywhere they could to record every square inch of his built chassis.

The semi bowed gracefully under the rough roaming claws. "B-But... Megatr-Ahhhhhhh!" he managed to whimper out before crying out.

The future Decepticon growled and bit into the other's silver neck cables to silence other from saying the silver mech's name anymore from his beloved's beautiful lips.

Optimus helm rolled to the side, panting. Megatron said he cared but lately his actions didn't reflect anything he claimed at all... The purple robot on the other hand certainly was very open with his feelings...

Prime gasped when the larger mech's hands managed to make his hot panel slide away with his rough caressing. The purple robot grinned wickedly at the whimper he received from grabbing the red and blue mech's spike in his hand.

Galvatron purred deeply, deliberately sliding his muscular violet frame down the shivering Autobot leader underneath him to sit back to hungrily gaze at the twitching moist cable in claw. "You have the most lovely spike, my sweet... I want to swallow it..." he vented huskily, all but devouring the ample cable into his oral chamber.

The truck screeched bowing back and gripping the horned crest on the violet robot's helm desperately. "G-Galvatron!" he gasped at the fanged denta carefully running across and smooth glossa over his interfacing rod.

The cannon mech smirked around the luscious spike in his mouth. "I want you to _scream_ for me... I want to _lavish_ myself in your voice..." he rumbled adoringly.

Prime whined pitifully, shivering in pleasure. In his mind he was screaming at himself that this was so wrong, doing this behind the Decepticon leader's back but his spark wanted to continue gorging itself on more of Galvatron's romantic serenading.

"Could you... continue to say... those dulcet words to me... Please..." Optimus mewled cutely, lightly hiding his face behind his blue hand.

The future Decepticon chuckled at the precious begging. "I figured you needed to be given love since nobody seems to understand you needed it so much more than they think you do, _my sweet..._" he cooed licking the other's soft hand concealing his beauty.

The red and blue mech whimpered when he was told what he wanted. All he had ever wanted was to be loved like any other cybertronian but being a leader drained him so much emotionally and though he would always continue to give it as he always had, he simply wanted it to be returned back to him... but nobody was... Not even Megatron was...

The Autobot's lazuline optics shivered as they welled up with cleaning fluid. Galvatron saw this and solaced the emotional Autobot by holding him. "Shhhhh... no tears my dearest..." he cooed stroking the red and blue mech's spike and kissing him on the forehelm.

"G-Galvatron...! Don't... Hahhhh...! tease me...!" the semi robot gasped raspily, clinging to larger robot's strong arms.

"I'm just savoring every inch of your handsome frame, sweetspark... You'll just have to have be patient..." the purple mech titillated, running his large hands

Optimus whined frustrated at being told to wait, swiftly grabbed the purple mech by the helm and furiously kissed the future Decepticon.

Galvatron growled deeply and used his other hand to wildly penetrate Prime's valve with his fingers, scissoring and pumping them inside the undulating port.

The semi wailed, hips riding the digits inside of him. "Galvatron...! P-Please... Aaahhhh...! Please... Just... Hahhh... Frag me..." he complained, wanting satisfaction.

"Awww... Is that what you want, Prime...? Hmmmm? For me to raise your legs up shamelessly high and just frag you senseless?" the violet robot purred tauntingly, twisting his servos around in the Autobot and gently yanking on his weeping spike.

"Yes! Yes, please! I beg you, Galvatron!" the smaller red and blue mech pleaded, reaching up to desperately stroke the black marks on his face plates.

Galvatron smirked both lovingly and wicked, ravishing every moment to his memory banks. "Mmmmmm... As you wish my dear..." he cooed, sliding his very stuffy panel aside, freeing his aching spike, before moaning as he slowly glided inside the other smaller mech's tender valve wanting to savor every inch as if his life depended on it.

Optimus cried out, trembling as his port was penetrated ever so torturously slow, noting with some bittersweet pleasure that the future Decepticon was even larger than Megatron was.

The cannon robot hotly extaked when fully inside, just feeling the sensation of muscle cables constricting his spike. "Ohhhhhh... Yessss..." he rasped, licking the shaking Prime's facials.

"Galvatron...! So... big...! Hahhhh...!" the Autobot whimpered at the sheer fullness in his stretched port. Primus above, he was going to scream the second that pipe inside him started moving...

The violet robot lifted the red and blue mech in his arms to sit up on his lap, smirking when he heard his beloved squeal from doing so.

The semi squeaked and writhed at the sudden movement but quickly became irritated when still nothing happened. "Wh-Why are you... hesitating?" he hissed lustfully, optics dim and flashing.

"I am throughly enjoying the sight you make when your desperate for more..." Galvatron purred tantalizingly, holding himself back through sheer willpower until he heard the Prime holler for more.

Optimus growled, actually growled being teased so much. He refused to be tempted and then made to wait! "_Take me... Now...!_" he roared threateningly while clenching his denta.

The Decepticon returned the heated growl with his own, bent low to the smaller mech's flushed facials and softly whispered. "Then you will scream for me... my spike... _for more..._" he growled softly before violently thrusting forward.

The Autobot leader howled, clinging to Galvatron's large grey shoulder plates. "AHHHH! Yesss! Harder! Ahhhh... Yes...! Yes!" he shrieked as _every_ sensor node was constantly rubbed with every drive. His processor quickly became blank to everything other than the utterly massive cable fragging him, enough to not notice his co-leader's energy signature coming closer...

Megatron grunted as he stretched, stiff from being forced to do the paperwork the semi mech abandoned during their little tiff. He quietly hoped that leaving for a while to cool off helped. The silver mech didn't want the other to remain mad at him forever...

As the Decepticon leader lazily reached for the door, deep long moans pierced the air from inside his and Optimus' room. He froze. What on Cybertron was he doing...?

Prime sobbed in ecstacy, frame being rocked back and forth with every powerful thrust. "Galvatron...! I...! I am...! Going to...!" he cried, riding as hard as he could to his blinding overload.

Galvatron snarled and reared his helm back, showing his fangs. "Yes, Optimus! Yes! YES!" he chanted over and over, pounding the Autobot leader as hard as he was able to.

Megatron's optics extended in horror as realization hit with the force of missile. He quickly mashed the code to their room with shaking digits and threw open the sliding door before seeing a sight that could have dropped him dead.

The red and blue robot screamed, riding frantically in the arms of a drooling cannon mech who was rapidly driving inside of the wailing smaller mech before thrusting deep and remaining there. "I'm... AHHHH! HOLY-! GALVATRON!" the Prime shrieked his body both stiffening and spasming at the same time in overload.

The larger purple robot snarled loudly proudly cresting as overload hit, smoldering hot transfluid swiftly stuffing the taut valve to the brink, causing the majority to splatter out. "OOOOHHHH YESSSS!" the purple mech groaned huskily as his claws trailed down from Optimus' curvy dented hips to his shining white thighs leaving a long line of scratches.

When calm seemed to settle with the two coupling mechs, Galvatron purred happily nuzzling into the semi's neck while the red and blue mech snapped out of his high and noticed Megatron standing there frozen stiff for the first time.

Silence was heard for the longest time until... "**WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, OPTIMUS?!**" the Decepticon leader roared at the loudest his vocals could go.

The Autobot frowned as venomous strings of guilt twisted around his spark when a defending thought came into his CPU. He was not at fault. Technically his co-leader was only after him for interfacing, not actual love so why should he care if the silver mech caught him messing with another who was enamored with him.

"Interfacing with a kind sparked mech. Why does that matter to you?" the red and blue robot snapped annoyed.

The gun growled at the sheer audacity of the semi mech's infuriating attitude. "It matters to me a great deal actually!" he screeched throwing his arms into the air dramatically.

"No it doesn't. I'm just a quick frag that's convenient because we share rooms." Optimus muttered spitefully as he glared at the other.

Megatron blinked before moving his arms to the side in disbelief. "What are you talking about, Optimus? I care about you more than I could describe..." he whispered gently, hurting that the Prime really didn't understand his feelings.

"But you don't love me..." the Autobot leader spoke forlornly, looking away, as his spark felt spilt inside his chest.

The ex-tyrant was about to object to the ridiculous dubiety his co-leader was having over their relationship when he remembered Galvatron was still here... had fragged the red and blue robot in their room... and was still plugged into the Prime.

"We'll have a long talk about that later, Optimus..." the silver mech spoke anguished before turning a burning furious gaze toward the purple robot. "As for you... get your fragging spike out of Prime's valve before I tear it off for you..." he growled brutally while cracking his black finger servos.

Galvatron sneered at the intimidation while pulling out gently out of Optimus' soft valve making the Autobot leader squeak at the tiny bit of pleasure it created. The future Decepticon didn't even bother to sheath his lubricant soaked spike just to irritate the other while crossing his arms. "I don't think you caught on that Optimus isn't interested in you."

The gun growled stomping over to glare directly into the cannon mech's optics. "He is simply confused and temporarily weak. You simply took advantage of that and attacked."

"Took advantage of him? Ha! I would never do something so disgusting and I wouldn't have to. This sweet mech needs to be loved not fragged. Something you could learn to do if you weren't such an arrogant aft." the violet mech smirked knowing he was hitting very sensitive issues.

Megatron clenched his fists as he shook with restrained rage. "I despised you the moment you came here, _Galvatron._.. and honestly I should've killed you the moment I had the unfortunate timing to meet you..." he hissed fusion cannon activating with an angry hum.

Galvatron sneered over his shoulder as his yellowish particle canon charged as well. "The feelings mutual..." he growled hatefully.

"STOP!" Optimus screamed at the two Decepticons mere seconds away from a bloody battle to the death. Both snapped out of their rage induced trance and looked at the Prime.

"Don't fight each other please... The war is over because of both Autobots and Decepticons have had enough of the fighting, the senseless bloodshed... Don't start it again for my sake... I have enough of the fighting from over sixty-five million years of it..." the red and blue mech choked with raw emotion.

The Decepticon leader's face greatly softened while the future mech's simply became unreadable.

"Please... Don't fight over me... Just... Show me you how much you care, even love me and it will come to me who I will choose if you both must pursue this." the Autobot leader spoke firmly as he walked between the two larger mechs and embraced them both.

The purple robot moaned when the semi's gentle hand moved down to stroke his lower back, his gentle blue fingers gliding down the thick spike on his back plates.

The red and blue mech's other hand moved effortlessly across the ex-tyrant's scope on his right back plate. The silver growled and embraced Prime possessively as he allowed his lust to overcome him, kissing him hard and rough.

Galvatron hugged the Prime much gentler than the silver mech but was no less passionate from behind, purring lustfully into Optimus's audio. "If its for your sake, my dear, Prime, I will gladly tolerate this idiot..."

Megatron scowled, truly despising the way he tried to seduce his co-leader with pretty words but quickly dropped it. After all, this was about the Autobot leader not him. The Decepticon leader kissed the truck's dermas, glossa wetly dancing around the other as his black hands massaged strong white thighs as his frame pressed close.

The future Decepticon's claws raked across of the windows on the red and blue robot's ample chest, making a soft screech as his fanged denta nibbled and bit into the silver neck cables.

The semi cried out in pure pleasure at being compressed together by two large and very handsome mechs. For some reason, regardless of their differences in size and age, their touches felt exactly the same... but... how could that be possible...?

The red and blue mech whimpered in rapture, grinding himself back against the cannon robot behind of him and rubbing his co-leader's heated panel and his own open one together. "My darling Decepticons..." he purred lasciviously.

Galvatron roughly grabbed the Optimus' ivory aft, squishing it together causing the transfluid still inside the other's valve to ooze out. "Mmmmmm... Simply delicious..." he moaned as he feasted on the spicy sweet fluid emerging generously out of the twitching port.

The Autobot howled in pleasure before the silver mech thrust his hips forward to roughly grind his pelvis against Prime's raw re-erecting spike. "Ahhhhhaaahhhh... M-Megatron...! Galvatron...!" he gasped wrapping his arms around his co-leader's thick neck knocking both mech's back with him as he fell back on the berth behind them when his legs gave under him.

The gun rumbled heavily aroused as his codpiece opened and his eager ebony spike jutted out to brush against the smaller mech's. "Rrrrrrr... I can feel your sparkpulse right through my spike, Prime..." he purred lustfully into the truck's audios, nibbling a bit on the finals as his hand reached down to stroke both erect seeping cables in his firm grip.

The future mech down below, cut off from continuing his sticky feast from the sudden collapse licked his dermas free of tangy lubricant. "Awww... Can't stay on your pedes anymore, Optimus...?" he chuckled playfully before sticking his fingers inside the licked clean valve, twisting and stretching the entrance as he rubbed his released mechhood around the smaller robot's aft.

Optimus slapped a hand to his face at the incredible waves of pleasure rushing through his systems from both mech's skilled ministrations to his interfacing equipment. "Aaaahh! So... good...! Haahhhh...!" he gasped, losing all control in his chassis.

The cannon roughly groped the Prime's pert aft, pressing his hard violet spike along it as he leaned the semi's helm back to passionately kiss him. "Do you want to be fragged, sweetspark...?" he cooed in a teasing tone.

The red and blue mech choked and squirmed in intense pleasure. "Y-Yes..." he mewled as the purple robot continued to rub his entrance.

Megatron growled in arousal before he grabbed his co-leader's flushed face plate and kissed him fiercely. "I want you to beg for it, Prime..." he rumbled amorously.

"I... want you... Ahhhhhh... to frag me... Ahhhh!" the Autobot leader whimpered before crying out when the silver mech bit into his neck while moving his large hands down his chest plates to grab and lift the smaller robot's legs up to press his hips to his own.

Prime wrapped his legs around the silver mech's waist before he looked up the ex-tyrant with lascivious indigo optics with a shy lone finger on his plush dermas. Knowing very well what was to come he timidly nodded. "I can't stand it anymore...! Please... _Please take me...!_" he crooned beautifully.

The Decepticon leader smirked in personal victory as this look of surrender was given to him as he slid his ample ebony spike inside Optimus' velvet port. "Frag...! Ahhhh! You didn't lose any... of your tightness did you, Optimus...?" he groaned at the vice-like grip on his large cable.

Galvatron nearly frowned at the gun's arrogance that he won Prime's spark. He suckled the Autobot's succulent neck cables, his glossa swirling over the many lovebites made by both him and the other Decepticon as he angled himself beneath the red and blue robot and pushed inside the already occupied valve. "Mmmmmmrrrr... You feel just like the Well of All Sparks, my darling, Prime..." he purred as he slid up to the hilt.

The truck's optics shot open wide when a second even larger spike filled his already full port. "Ahhhh! Too-! Haaahhhh! Too much...! Mmmmm...! Megatron! G-Galvatron...!" he panted trying to relax his muscle cables around the elongated feeling in his valve thanking Primus for giving lubricant producing sensor nodes inside cybertronian's ports.

Megatron growled at the larger purple mech's intrusion but ignored him in favor of biting semi robot's sensitive audio antennas and pulling out to push back inside the delicious wet hole. "Scream, Prime... I want to hear your voice!" he growled getting into a steady rhythm.

The cannon mech purred sensually, rubbing the side of his facials against Optimus' heavily blushing one. "I dislike agreeing with the arrogant glitch but howling your pleasure would be lovely..." he spoke fondly, finally moving his massive spike to the established pace as well spreading the Autobot's thighs open wider to enter even further.

Prime screamed in ecstasy being driven into deeper, clutching the gun's strong arms tightly. "Oh... Primus above...! Galvatron!" he wailed bowing his back and helm backward.

The future mech grinned evilly, turning the truck's helm to look at him in the optics. "Yesssss... That's it... You will call my name only, sweetspark..." he rumbled in great sadistic delight.

"Over fragging Unicron he will..." the silver robot growled, harshly biting into the gasping red and blue mech's tiny windshield wipers to regain his co-leader's attention.

"Ahhhhh! Megatron!" the semi yelled in exaltation making the ex-tyrant smirk smugly at the future Decepticon.

Galvatron glared nastily back at the Decepticon leader before he took a hold of Optimus' curved hips and pounded harshly into the Autobot leader.

Prime howled at both of the large mechs soon quickly thrusting inside of him, competing with each other while at the same time showering the semi with frenzied rough stroking, wild kisses and passionate love bites... and he loved every second of it.

The red and blue robot twisted and moaned about, armor feeling like it was on fire, rode the two Deceptions' thick spikes pumping into his rapidly oozing valve. "YES! YES, FRAG ME! OH PRIMUS! MEGATRON, GALVATRON!" he bellowed shaking as overload consumed him causing his port to tightly clamp down hard on the cables within.

Megatron jolted at the taut walls of muscle cables suddenly snap together to snugly milk his black mechhood. "RRRRAAAARRRR! PRIME!" he arched back and roared, frenetically riding out his orgasm as his transfluid fired out and filled his co-leader with its hot essence.

The future mech screamed, freezing in place at his moment of his intense climax. "RRAAAAA! YESSS, OPTIMUS!" he howled, ejecting his silvery nanite seed to mix with the other Decepticon's transfluid and gush out of the stuffed valve.

Warm silence settled for a while in the aftermath until the ex-tyrant made the first move and pulled out, releasing even more whiteish silver liquid in doing so. The gun growled savagely at the purple much to do the same.

Galvatron was not intimated in the least by the silver robot, yawned widely before removing himself as well. He smiled at the content truck mech, giving him a quick kiss much to the Decepticon leader's hatred.

Optimus totally exhausted, laid back on the berth, purring satisfied, not at all minding the big gooey mess leaking out of his dented and scratched aft.

The gun grinned at the cute display before shakily getting up and leaving the Prime to sleep in peace. "You will not have him..." he growled at the cannon robot who was also leaving.

"We shall see..." the violet mech sneered cruelly, exposing his fanged denta a bit.

* * *

The next morning didn't seem to come fast enough for two certain Decepticons. In attempts to be kind and patient, left Optimus alone to recharge and decide who he wanted.

The Autobot leader awoke his frame feeling warm and refreshed but his spark felt more compressed than ever. Today he was expected to choose between the two Decepticons he loved. Primus, he had never so unprepared in his long life.

The Prime slowly got up, faced his door, intaked to steady himself for the coming storm and bravely pushed the door's keypad, watching as it slid away revealing a large silver mech waiting beyond it.

"Optimus." Megatron spoke blandly but his optics were glowing in anxiousness.

"Hello, Megatron." the red and blue mech spoke gently in return, putting his arms behind his back.

Uncomfortable silence was all that was heard until the ex-tyrant spoke again. "...Have you decided...?" he asked softly, trying his hardest not to fidget.

The semi bit his bottom derma nervously. "...I think I have..." he said halfsparkedly. Honestly he didn't quite know but had a feeling of who he would choose...

'_Ummm, Optimus, Sir? I hate to bother you when you just woke up from recharge but... there's a situation in lab again._' Wheeljack's nervous voice suddenly said over the com link.

'_Deal with it yourself, Autobot. We are busy._' the Decepticon leader growled moodily at the interruption.

Optimus glared at his co-leader for being so frigid. '_Megatron, hush... I'll be right there, Wheeljack._' he assured, pushing past the other larger mech and headed for the lab.

Megatron was quiet as he walked beside Prime, scared he might have just ruined his chance a bit.

The Autobot ignored the silver mech as he came to entrance of the science lab where Galvatron was waiting with an annoyed, bored expression against a nearby until he felt the truck's energy signature and turned to him with a smile.

The purple mech said nothing as pushed inside the lab doors but rubbed his large frame against the red and blue robot's affectionally, making the gun growl in clear threat.

Inside the middle of the massive room was a large cut-like turquoise spacial rip. Shockwave, Perceptor and Wheeljack were all around it, making notes on data pads in their hands and none of them were smiling.

"What is that?" Optimus asked getting the sense it was definitely not a good thing to have in their dimension.

The Autobot inventor turned his helm to his leader. "It's a time paradox, Prime." he spoke in a frightened tone.

"Is it dangerous?" the ex-tyrant asked slightly concerned, noting the Prime's demeanor changing from being frustrated with his earlier attitude to being glad at the show of support from the corner of his optic.

"Yes. If it does continue to expand it is very dangerous." Perceptor said ominously, restlessly moving about.

The Autobot leader squinted when he swore he could the blurry figures of cybertronians moving around beyond the portal. "How did this happen...?" he asked disquieted.

"Because of our time displaced visitor." Shockwave said flatly, not as frightened as the Autobot scientists but was clearly worried.

All optics turned to Galvatron who was disturbingly unaffected by the bad news. In fact he still seemed happy to simply be beside the semi mech.

"Tell me my dear, Optimus... Who is it you choose..." the purple mech asked as if nothing was wrong and giving the smaller robot a twisted loving look.

Optimus flinched at the hauntingly calm tone. "I... I can't tell you that now...! There is more pressing matters at hand then my relationships...!" he hissed through his denta a little outraged at the ridiculous timing for that kind of question.

In a instant the future Decepticon's calm behavior seemed to snap. "No! I will not wait any longer!" he roared, advancing toward the Autobot leader menacingly.

Megatron growled ferociously and shoved the cannon robot away. "So you will simply take him regardless?! What is wrong with you?! Have you no honor in your time?" he snarled, protecting his co-leader by standing in front of him.

"I have waited for so many long and lonely years, not knowing whether or not I would ever be granted a second chance to see Optimus... It was torture in its purest form...! I will have him!" Galvatron snarled obsessively.

"If you can not even grant him the fair option to choose you, then you don't deserve him like I do!" the Decepticon leader shouted, defending both the Prime's honor and his chassis.

"You damned fool! I AM YOU!" the future mech screamed, oral fluid flying out from the force of the yell.

There was dead silence for the longest while.

"...What...?" the silver robot breathed processor not quite comprehending what it had just taken in.

"Yes, _Megatron_, I am you or to be more precise I _was_ you. An arrogant, egomaniacal monster who didn't know what exactly he was throwing away until it was too late." the cannon hissed distastefully.

The quiet returned until the red and blue robot finally broke it. "Is he lying...?" he asked breathlessly shocked.

Shockwave held up a strange corded device attached to his data pad up to the massive violet mech then to the gun robot, reading the results fairly quickly. "No, the spark pulse is the exactly the same which is impossible unless you are either spark twins, clones or... the same person from a different time." he spoke dutifully.

"But... having two of the same person in the same time stream is very unnatural. So, either Galvatron leaves or Megatron dies for this paradox rip fix itself." Wheeljack finished.

"Well then, I vote Galvatron leaves." Megatron growled lifting up his fusion canon to the future version of himself. "After all, you said it yourself, you blundered up your chance, so naturally I shouldn't have to just suffer the same fate!"

"_**No!**_ He is mine!" Galvatron shrieked moving at the exact moment the ex-tyrant fusion cannon fired causing it to miss when he shoved the arm attached to it and frantically grabbed Optimus in a tight embrace.

"No, he is not!" the Decepticon leader shouted ready to fire once again but now Prime was in his arms making it difficult.

The cannon robot snarled viscously, squeezing the red and blue mech even tighter to the point of becoming painful. "You are the one who never deserved him you damned fool! I should know! I'm the one that _**killed him!**_" he ranted madly.

The truck mech's sapphire optics shot open wide in absolute stupor before shoving out of the future Decepticon's manically possessive grip. "You... You killed me...?!" he whispered horrified.

The purple mech's face fell at seeing the Autobot back away from him, obviously upset. "Yes... I admit it, I did kill you in future... I explicitly recall holding you, broken and bloody, as your last spark pulses fade in my arms... It was the worst decision I had ever made..." he explained anguished as he walked toward the fleeing Optimus.

"I curse myself... everyday since that horrible day for the gall to continue living without you... but the only reason I still live was to wait for the day I might see you again and say this..." Galvatron spoke raspily, cornering the truck against the wall with his arms, scarlet optics shimmering in desperation.

The future mech gently leaned forward to just barely connect dermas with the red and blue mech. "_**I love you, Optimus Prime...**_" he vented passionately, meaning every word before kissing him ruthlessly.

Megatron looked ready to tear the larger violet robot asunder with the dark glare he gave him. He didn't as he was still too close to his co-leader to strike. Instead he settled with a savage growl that jolted both mechs out of their romantic little world.

The Autobot leader still looked so confused while Galvatron simply leered at the Prime accumulatively, refusing to let him escape until voices were heard from beyond the spacial rip.

"My Lord Galvatron, please. You must return back with us. This is the way it must be for our timeline. We need you back here to lead the Decepticons." a strange future blue and purple seeker said to the cannon mech.

The violet mech shook as he hid his distressed optics. "I don't care... I refuse to leave without Optimus Prime beside me. I don't care if the entire universe implodes, I am dead already without him." he muttered grimly, quite prepared to die.

Optimus felt uncaring suicidal aura the other gave off and gave the Decepticon leader a lost look.

The gaze the Prime gave him revived the gun robot's resolve. "_**Let go of him you psychopath!**_" he boomed, baring his fangs and charging his fusion cannon to it highest setting.

"**NEVER!**" Galvatron shrieked piercingly, clinging to the semi mech with all his strength.

"Galvatron... You and Megatron have been forcing me to choose and since their is no other way to stop this madness I will tell you my decision..." the smaller red and blue robot spoke softly instantly gaining the future robot's attention.

Intaking a deep breath to try to calm his frantic pulsing spark. "I choose..." the truck started, closing his optics. "_...Galvatron..._" he spoke clearly.

Megatron felt his spark shatter to pieces, as his fusion cannon arm went numb and dropped limply to his side while the cannon mech became absolutely jubilant.

"Oh, Optimus... my sweet, sweet, Optimus..." Galvatron crooned adoringly, nuzzling and stroking the other mech in his arms.

Optimus hid his optics as he continued in an anguished voice. "_...I'm sorry..._" he whispered hurt about what he was going to do next...

The purple mech looked at the Autobot leader confused before he became horrified when he was lightly shoved backwards causing him stumble back toward the time rip.

"...What...?" the future mech vented before the seeker and a few other unknown mechs both grabbed their leader by the arms, pulling him inside.

"NOOOOO!" Galvatron screamed as his followers continued to drag him further into the tear and was beginning to slip out of their grasp when a direct hit to his chest from the silver mech's fusion cannon sent him flying backwards.

With a loud bang the swirl of time displacement vanished from where it had came, leaving no trace of its existence behind. Utter silence was left until Megatron walked over to Optimus who was still sadly looking at the place the future mech had disappeared.

The purple mech struggled furiously on the other side of the timestream, snarling and twisting in his subordinates' unrelenting grips. "NO! No, no, no, NO! My... Optimus...! Damn you, Cyclonus! I will never forgive you for this...! _**NEVER!**_" he screamed insanely at his subordinate, while wailing into the reddish black sky above...

On the other side the Decepticon leader softly turned the Prime about to face him. "You chose me...? Why...?" he asked his quiet co-leader.

The Autobot looked up at him and gave a loving smile. "Because you are not like Galvatron. True he was once you in an alternative timeline version of you but he's not anymore. The difference that helped me chose was that while you infuriate me sometimes and even fight with me over stupid trivial matters, you still chose to end the war between us and our kind. Galvatron, however, chose to foolishly continue that pointless war and succeed in killing me... but you... you did not." he finished with a large grin on his dermas.

The larger silver mech stared in awe for several minutes before he smirked. "Heh... I sometimes wonder why I didn't terminate you sooner." he teased playfully.

The semi robot simply hugged the ex-tyrant tight. "...I love you, Megatron..." he confessed against his broad chest plates.

The gun mech nuzzled and embraced the smaller red and blue robot back. "And I love you, Optimus Prime..." he whispered, kissing the top of his co-leader's helm.

Both leaders had completely forgotten they were not all alone and many Autobot and Decepticon witnesses to their confessions, including their scientists who had seen everything from start to finish. Wheeljack and Perceptor sighed adoring at the sweet sight, tilting their helms into their hands as Shockwave merely rolled his sole gold optic as he had long since predicted the two mechs would come together sooner or later. After all, it was only logical.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was a _**lot**_ longer than the original simple one-shot idea I was first going with. *Shrugs* Meehhh. Oh well, right! So, hope you guys enjoyed as usual and Murr-Miay I really hope you liked it! I put a lot of effort into this! That's all for now! Buh-bye!


End file.
